1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns, in the first place, a gear working as a gear mechanism between an incoming and an outgoing shaft for the change of r.p.m. The gear mechanism according to the invention is especially suited for usage when a large reduction of r.p.m. is to be achieved, but the principal can be applied also to other gear ratios. The invention also concerns a procedure and apparatus for producing the gear mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been believed as early as 1924 that a gear mechanism could be engineered having planetary gears containing several planetary wheels circling around a sun wheel. The planetary gears support a first gear wheel with a different diametrical pitch than the one that is in mesh with the sun wheel, and an outside gear ring joined with the cover. The planetary gears also support a second gear wheel that is in mesh with a gear ring belonging to the outgoing shaft. In this way, it was believed that a large reduction of the r.p.m. of an incoming shaft could be obtained. Danish Pat. No. 32749 shows a couple of such solutions in principle.
Unfortunately, the Danish patent does not take into account the absolute necessary condition of a careful matching of the phase displacements between the two mutually firmly connected wheels existing on the planetary wheel, without which the gear completely locks or runs with intense wear, etc. Further, it is absolutely necessarily required for a good function that the center of the planet be built steady and carefully centered on main shafts carried in bearings, since otherwise the meshing will vary in an uncontrollable way due to the fact that principally the dead weight of the planetary center will effect the gear. This causes, in turn, an uneven operation and fast wear of the gear teeth in the gear.